Conventional airbags of this type have the disadvantage that they do not sufficiently stabilize the cross inclination of the payload when horizontal braking takes place. Further, conventional airbags have a relatively large volume so that their configuration adversely influences their handling. British Patent Publication 604,938 discloses a parachute landing gear for payloads to be dropped from an aircraft. The payload is mounted in a frame equipped with outrigger arms each carrying at its free end a foot for contacting the landing surface. A crash pan is mounted under the frame that carries the load. The crash pan is supposed to absorb most of the landing impact energy.
French Patent Publication 2,664,233 discloses an inflatable airbag for helicopters. The bag is normally stored as a deflated package between the landing skis or under the landing skis and laterally of the helicopter body.
The prior art leaves room for improvement especially with regard to avoiding damage to drop loads.